1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a control of a network printing.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, offices have been rapidly networked, and various office equipment including a printer, a facsimile and the like have been connected mutually to a computer by a local area network (LAN), thereby making it possible to realize seamless data transmission and reception.
In the meantime, a mobile terminal represented by a notebook PC (personal computer) has made further progress in miniaturization and power saving, and has been enabled to connect with a network so as to perform transmission and reception of various data and electronic mails, while moving on the work area.
Under such circumstances, a printing process performed heretofore to a network printer from a desktop PC installed at a fixed location has come to change in such a way as to be connected with the network in the various work areas while the notebook PC is carried, thereby the printing process has been executed from the connected network.
Further, network control system for installing driver software are used in conventional network environment.
However, in the conventional network environment, when the connection is made to the network of the destination of relocation and the printing process is executed while the notebook PC is carried to move on the work area, there has been a problem that a printer set at a remote region is erroneously instructed to perform the printing process. In addition, there has been a problem that, even when a most suitable printer is already installed at every work area, in case a printer installed at another work area is selected as a default printer, the user has to select a printer suitable for the current work area by himself and perform outputting at the executing time of the printing process.
An aspect of the present invention is to prevent an erroneous output from being made on a printer installed at a remote region when a portable PC is used while moving on the work area and performing the printing process from the network of the destination of relocation.